14 Days Before
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: As we all know none of the characters in Left 4 Dead were given a proper introduction or a background story so I brought it upon myself to straighten it out using my imagination and clues in the game but mostly made up.
1. Chapter 1

(As we all know none of the characters in Left 4 Dead were given a proper introduction or a background story so I brought it upon myself to straighten it out using my imagination and clues in the game but mostly made up. These chapters are short but enlightening all the same.)

Episode 1

In the city a man walked down the sidewalk, his suit showing he was very successful man. Who was this man? It was our own Louis, waiting every day until he got his big promotion. The light turned red and he started to cross the street, suddenly a motorcycle nearly ran he down as he jumped out of the way.

"What the hell man watch it!" Louis yelled. The man on the bike took off his glasses; can you guess who this is?

"Hey, suit boy maybe you should watch where you're going, if you messed up my ride I would have to beat the race prize money out of ya," Francis groaned. Louis laughed and got to his feet.

"Well biker dude, when you get a real job maybe then we can talk about money," Louis slapped a 5 dollar bill on Francis' arm, "go by yourself some tampons." He walked away.

"Bastard," Francis says crumbling the dollar and throwing it, he drove off in a huff.

Chapter 1: Francis

Francis arrived at the abandoned race track, "Francis hurry up!" Said the referee.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I'm coming," he drove over.

"Yo Francis," says his friend Tyler, "Did you hear? One of the president's guards started acting freaking and bit him on live television, he was arrested and stunned but nothing took effect so they killed him.

"Ha! That's bullshit the prez made up to that so people would feel sorry for him.

The race began and they all started, Tyler began to swerve around, Francis stopped and nearly rear ended him, Tyler crashes into the barricade.

Francis ran over to him, "Hey are you alright?" Tyler started shivering, he held himself tightly. "Man what's wrong with you?" Tyler took a swing at him, he yelled and screamed as he tried to attack Francis, "Stop it you asshole!" Tyler jumped at him and he dodged as a bike went by running him over as the crowd watched in awe. "Holy Shit…"

Chapter 2: Louis

"Louis you have been a very great addition to this company, but you see it's not us who needs you." A man named Kenny who was Louis' superior said to him.

"I don't understand sir," Louis said.

"You see you were offered a job.'

"A job? By who?" Louis asked.

"The president," A man in a black suit entered the room, "someone like you is perfect to be one of his new secretaries."

"Wow, the president wants me; it's such an honor…"

"Ah…" Kenny started to cough, "Don't feel well, he coughed violently as blood came out of his mouth, He screamed he ran at Louis, the man shot Kenny in the head.

"What the hell?" Louis was freaking out.

He put the gun back in his pocket, "what just happened here… Never leaves this room."

Louis left the building feeling as if he had to throw up, he couldn't figure out what to do, he was about to go crazy, he stopped at a diner and sat at a stool. He put his hands on his head, "Welcome to the Sunshine Café," the waitress asked.

"Just a coffee please," Louis said still in shock.

"Hard day mister shirt and tie? Lucky you're in a good job I need to stay here working until I get out of college.

"Oh," Louis looked up, "I'm sure it'll work out stay positive I have a good feeling about it." (Louis usual L4D comment: "Stay positive guys I got a good feeling about this.") "I'm Louis, what's your name? Maybe I can help you get a better job around here after all I work for the president."

"Is that so? Well my name is-"

"Zoey!"

"What?" She replied irritated.

"Come get this sundae to table 6!"

Alright!" She said, I guess you know my name now; she gave him the coffee, "have a nice day." She walked away.

Chapter 3: Zoey

She walked to table 6 and put down the sundae, "You're not the first sad face I've seen today, what's wrong if you don't mind me asking."

"It's nothing kid," the old man said, "I just was made to have to retire from the military."

"Is that so Bill?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

She tapped his name tag, "lucky guess, hey I don't see many people who decide at your age to eat sweets."

"They were my daughter's favorite," Bill said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm an old man I'll just die sooner or later and I'll see her again."

"You know, I can't speak for your daughter but I think she would rather you spend the rest of your life happy."

"You're probably right." He got up and sat the money down after not eating a bite.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Are you crazy? I'm an old man I can't eat sweets!" He walked out.

"Crazy old coot."

"Zoey!" The manager yelled.

"What?"

"Bring me a blanket! Please!" Zoey knew something was up if he actually said please to her, she brought him a sheet from an empty table, and he was on the ground.

"I'm cold… so cold…" She put the sheet on him, "Z-Zoey, I-I-I Ah!" He hit her, she hit the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" He charged at her, she moved out of the way and he jumped into the freezer, she watched as he banged on it, her heart was racing, Louis ran into the back.

'What happened?"

"He started, getting cold, and he attacked me!"

Louis looked at him as he pounded on the door, "God help us all."

Chapter 4: Bill

Bill walked on to the military outpost as the soldiers saluted him. He walked toward a factory looking area, "Maria…" He walked, "They're keeping it a secret all that has been happening, like to you…"

(5 days ago) (7 days after the first infection)

"Stop William you can't go in there!"

Bill ran into the experimentation room, "Maria," he looked around, a bunch of pale people came running at him, the army soldiers gunned them all down. Bill ran into the next room and heard a moan, he walked quietly, Maria, a girl was in the middle of the room crying. "Maria." The soldiers stopped, she looked up with her red eyes. Bill's flashlight shined in her face she attacked with one scratch she Bill was down, the soldiers fired. "No!" Bill yelled as he caught her when she fell. "Bastards…"He looked at her face.

"The witch has been taken care of." One of the soldiers said leaving.

"Witch," he looked at her face again, "Maria, I don't care what they say or how they hide it if there are more I will kill each and every one of these G**D*** BASTARDS!"


	2. Chapter 2

14 Days Before

Episode 2

Chapter 5: Hunter

Zoey returned home still a bit edgy, "how was your day Zitty?" Asked Zoey's brother calling her by the nickname he gave to her as kids.

"Oh shut up Hunter…" Zoey said falling onto the soft chair in front of the television; Zoey is living with her brother until she is out of College.

"Long day?' he asked, Zoey nodded her head.

Hunter coughed, "I think I'm getting a cold."

"What's with your hands?" Zoey asked looking at how his finger nails had gotten sharper and longer.

"It's nothing," they watched the television as the news caster began to talk about riots; they saw the people running around attacking people as the military stormed in. Hunter tossed a gun to Zoey, "I don't understand what is going on but we may need them.

Later that night.

Zoey woke up hearing screams outside; she got up and looked out of the window. Pale at the face and blood dripping from the mouth they were banging on the door and cracking windows down stairs. "Hunter!" Zoey ran to hunter's room and banged on his door, "Hunter get up their here!"

"G-go away…" He said from inside, tapping his hands together, "Please just g-go… I'm so… cold…"

"Hunter?" Zoey said, then the door broken so hard and fast Zoey went flying backward. Hunter came out in a hood crouched and growling, he leaped at her.

She dropped down to avoid him; she pointed the gun, "Stop it!" Hunter jumped at her, "Hunter!" She pulled the trigger shooting him right in the head (Jump Shot), he landed on her dead onto of her, she quickly crawled out from underneath. She was in shock until she heard the door break down, she grabbed Hunter's gun and put a sheet over top of his body. She pointed her pistols, "You caused my brother to die, and you won't take me too!" She ran down shooting (1 Kill).

Chapter 6: Tank and Smoker

Louis had a sniper rifle watching his back from incoming Zombies, he pointed it in every direction he heard a sound, a cough. "Who's there?" He turned and walked, "Stop screw with me man talk or I'll shoot!" A menacing scream came from behind as a giant long tongue grabbed Louis from behind yanking him up on a wall. "Ah! Help!" He was being suffocated, "Ah! Somebody Help me!" Suddenly he heard a gunshot and the strange smoking Zombie fell off the roof.

"You ought to be more careful son," Bill said, with his big rifle.

"Thanks… hang on didn't I see you in that café where I met Zoey.

"I remember you; she talked to you before she talked to me." Bill handed Louis a mini machine gun, "try this it has long rang and short rang unlike a sniper rifle.

"Alright."

Francis checked the corner, "What's this?" He picked up a shoot gun and a pistol, "This'll work." 3 Zombies came running at him; he pointed his shotgun and with a single shoot killed all 3. (3 Kills) Francis heard another noise coming from the alley; he got on the wall and cocked his gun. "Let's do it!" He jumped out and pointed his shotgun right at someone's face just as they had their pistols in his.

"Who are you?" Zoey demanded.

"You think I'm answering to you little girl?" Francis said. Zoey glared at him, "calm down the name's Francis I can see you're not a pale face Zombie more like a doll face school girl." She put her pistols from his face and he did the same.

"I'm Zoey…" She said.

"Well Zoey let's go I got a motorcycle we can use to get out of this city."

"Alright fine," She agreed.

They left the alley; suddenly the ground began to move. "A big growl came from the road, coming at the big muscled Zombie coming at them destroying everything like a Zombified Hulk. "That thing is running over those cars and people like a…"

"Tank!" Francis ran backward, Zoey followed. The Tank hit Francis' bike through a wall of a building. "My ride! That is so messed up!"

Zoey grabbed Francis, "Run!" They ran down the street and ran toward an alley and out of the Alley Bill and Louis ran into them.

"Mr. Suit and tie!" Francis said.

"Biker Dude!" Louis said.

"Old man!"

"Who are you again?" Bill asked.

"Bill! It's Zoey!"

The Tank came charging, Bill and Zoey ran right as Louis and Francis split right. "Where are we going?" Francis asked.

"I heard from the old man," Louis answered.

"There's a military outpost on the edge of town!" Bill said, "We'll just have to hope Louis can guide your boyfriend there."

"Boyfriend? I don't know that old biker dude!" Zoey said.

"Didn't think you were Zoey's type," Louis said.

"What can I say? When you're this devilishly handsome who can resist.

Louis pointed, "Let's get to the roof!" Louis an Francis both climbed up a gutter hanging on the side of a building, the Tank threw Rocks trying to get them but missed them as the escaped to the roof.


End file.
